The field of the invention is that of clutches. More specifically, the field is that of clutches used with lawn and garden implements having belt transmissions.
A variety of clutch designs are well known in the art. They are characterized by their high cost and complexity, characteristics which are undesirable in many applications. Many prior art clutches do not engage smoothly and cause the vehicle to lurch on engagement. Prior art clutches having complex designs often are prone to manufacturing defects.
Belt type clutches typically operate by engaging and disengaging a belt and a pulley to transmit motion from the engine to the axle. In addition to the problem of abrupt engagement, the angle between the belt and the engaging elements must be precisely fit within a narrow range for effective operation, which further complicates manufacture. This design presents difficulty which may result in a harshly working clutch.
What is needed is a clutch which operates smoothly and which is inexpensive to produce.